The present invention relates to novel 4-quinazalone compounds which are useful as fungicides.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application "Algicidal and Fungicidal 2-Haloalkyl-3-oxo-4-Substituted Quinazaline" discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens, phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 or 3 of the same or different substituents selected from a group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, nitro, cyano, or lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens, R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, or lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens, Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, Y.sub.3 and Y.sub.4 are independently selected from a group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, nitro, cyano, or lower alkyl substituted with one to three of the same or different halogens and X is fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, cyano, lower alkoxy, thiocyano, imidazolyl, and ##STR3## where R.sup.3 and R.sup.2 are the same or different lower alkyl, as fungicidal and algicidal.